


The Two Sides Of Paradise

by OccupySalome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Transvestite
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupySalome/pseuds/OccupySalome
Summary: When I was young, i met a "girl" in my father's tenants. She taught me how to think in a different way and first time let me know the different between the two kinds people. Man and woman, rich guy and these poor. She made me realize the world has two sides, one side is where i live and another side is many people just like her and her familys stay at. That's the begining of me and Francis.
Relationships: America/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	The Two Sides Of Paradise

我对于弗朗西斯的印象起始于九岁。  
事实上，大部分人是不会记得他们年幼时的事情的，记忆和能量一样存在流动性，需要一个存储的空间，好比如说一幅照片或是一件物品。那些来不及存储的记忆就会这么流逝掉，甚至有时候你所认为的“记忆”并不是记忆，只是你的大脑编造的一个相似的幻境，于是你便这么相信了，把幻境替代为记忆记着，时不时拿出来擦拭一下，像擦拭一件祖母留给你的早就被调了包的遗物。唯一区别在于你相信它是货真家实的，毕竟，如果你不相信你的大脑，你还能有什么可以相信的呢？  
好吧，我是相信这一切的，毕竟我只有我一个，没有什么分裂出来的人格帮我贮存额外的记忆，如果那些记忆注定被忘记调包我也无可奈何，我控制不了记忆，就和你控制不了膝跳反应一样。弗朗西斯或许记得会比我更清楚一点，毕竟他要比我大上三岁，我那个年纪的时候，他已经经历了比我多得多的事情，只要酒精没有冲坏他的脑子，我有足够的信心确认他能比我更好地复述这个故事。  
但我又有什么办法呢？他那么浪漫主义，做事不顾后果，甚至还多多少少的影响了我，他那么懦弱，那么荒唐，那么怪异，你要我怎么求他动笔写一篇掺满了个人抱怨和下流社会琐碎之事的小说？那也没办法，我只好自己动手，把这些似真似假的东西写下来，变成一篇刊登在二流杂志角落里无人眷顾的文字。  
弗朗西斯十一岁的时候我九岁，那时候他还不叫弗朗西斯，他是妓女的儿子，有一个生得漂亮的母亲和姐姐，她们那时候管他叫索瓦丝，对，索瓦丝，女孩名。  
我第一次见到他时便是在那充斥着油烟味的后街上，父亲差我去问他母亲讨要这个月的房费，他那时候正在和同街的其他男孩打架，穿着一件紧身的超短裙，对方抓着他的头发喊他婊子养的，他便毫不留情地连扇了对方一串耳光，一连串动作熟练地像是已经这么做了上万遍。而那个和他对打的男孩几乎没有一点点反手之力，或许唯一的加分项就是他先发制人从索瓦丝的头上扯下了那个蝴蝶结，但这并没有给他带来任何荣誉，只是让索瓦丝踩他手的动作附带了一份额外的恨意。  
结果显然易见，索瓦丝轻而易举地就把那个男孩打到哭着逃跑，等他从地上捡起蝴蝶结擦掉泥水重新戴好之后，他才回头看到了一直站在巷口的我。  
“哦呀。”他把我上上下下打量了一番，“这是哪位人家的少爷？来这种地方？”  
“我找波诺弗瓦家。”我瑟缩着回答他，刚目睹了一场战事，他给我的印象算不上多好，最起码是那种——绝对不能招惹的类型，我只想快点办完父亲交代的事情，能尽快回家就尽快回家。  
于是他笑起来，“那么你一定是琼斯家的人。”  
“我就是波诺弗瓦，是你爹让你来问我妈要钱对吧。那真不好意思，我们家暂时还拿不出那点房费。”他拍拍裙子上蹭的灰，又冲着我笑起来，“不如你看这样吧？我卖一次身给你，让你也爽一爽，那点房费就一笔购销了，好嘛。”  
这实在是一个过于大胆的提议，我那时候只有九岁，还没有经历青春期，但我知道我的哥哥们会开一些“那方面”的玩笑，他们还会偷偷地瞟罗莎堆在洗衣房的内衣裤，这些我是知道的。因此当波诺弗瓦向我提出他那个“大胆”的建议后，我几乎是一瞬间就感到脸发红发烫，差点没直接就调头往家跑，可他又喊住了我，这一次他不笑了，反而羞怯似地扭过了头，“过来。”他说，“不开玩笑了，跟我来。”  
我跟着他走进街边一扇虚掩着的门，屋子不算大，但却弥漫着甜腻的香水味，镜前的女人正在帮另一个女子编头发，听到推门的声音，她们一起转过脸来，啊，都是美好的鸢尾色眼睛。  
“索瓦丝，”年长点的那位女子冲我点了点头，“这位是？”  
“琼斯家的小少爷，来收租的。”  
“啊，原来如此。”妇人放下手里编到一半的发辫，带着笑意走到我面前，“你就是琼斯家的小少爷？第一次见着呢，老爷他身体还好吗？”  
她离我是那么近，我甚至能感受到她的鼻息和呼出来带着酒味的气体，它弄得我醉醺醺地，只能按照所学的礼节按部就班地回复：“是的，家父一切都好，多谢关心。”  
女人又笑，拉起我的手往屋里走，索瓦丝跟在我的身后，她贴得是那么近，我这才想起来佣人们都是怎么说波诺弗瓦家的，他们讲这屋子是酒池肉林，只要你一进门，波诺弗瓦家的女人就会把你灌醉——天知道她们在酒里掺了多少东西！然后这家的女人，无论是大的还是小的，都会像海水一样涌到你身上，让你窒息——我害怕了，蓦地抽回手往后退，差点就这么撞到索瓦丝身上。  
“我，我只是来拿租金的。”我结结巴巴地解释，妇人有些疑惑地看了看了我，随即又恢复了之前那副平和且带着笑意的表情：“那就拿着吧。”  
“丽兹，把桌上的那个信封给这位少爷。”  
梳妆台前的那位少女扭过半身来，把信封递给我，我能看见她染成红色的指甲和葱白的手，屋里所有人都在盯着我看，仿佛我犯了什么值得被钉死在十字架上的罪行，于是我在那一个瞬间接过信封夺门而出。  
那是我与波诺弗瓦的开始。

父亲对他差给我完成的任务很满意，只不过他在碰到那个信封时就像碰到了毒蛇一样，他把里面的钱抽出来，检查了一遍之后便把信封丢尽壁炉里，我看着它被燃成灰烬，又飘起来，最后变成小小的一片，降落在我的脚边。  
“你的功课做了吗？弗雷迪？”他突然转过头来问我，我还在盯着那片灰烬发呆，一时间没有反应过来，好一会儿才触电似地抬起头来：“啊，做完了。”  
“你不太对劲，”他俯下身来看我，“是因为和波诺弗瓦那个女人接触的关系吗？你没有和她们多交集吧？需不需要我给你请个医生？”  
“不，没有，我只是在门口拿了钱就走了。”谎话和呼吸一样自然地从我的嘴里淌了出来，让我一时间不知道如何为好，主啊，我在父亲前撒谎了，我需要现在就向他忏悔吗？但父亲没有多说什么，他摸了摸我的头，认可了这个回答，接着便离开客厅上楼去了。  
我攥着我的衣角，感觉后背已经被汗湿了，我想到索瓦丝，想到她的短裙，又想到我姐姐罗莎丢在洗衣间的那些衣物，以及她有时候不避讳我地在我面前更衣淋浴。我瘫倒在沙发里了，我想不下去了。  
第二天我便开始发热，医生开完药后，罗莎来陪我，我央求她像小时候那样握着我的手给我读故事书，她同意了，翻着那本精装书给我念里面光怪陆离的故事。她的手指依旧纤细而柔软，但那是冷的，她的手和这间屋子一样冷，不像波诺弗瓦夫人的手，指尖圆润而滚烫，那是那一个世界的温度，贫弱而混乱，如热油一样浇下来。那指尖的温度显然是一种罪过，我被这罪过惩罚着发热呕吐，却还是忍不住去回忆那屋子里的一切，就像是开了潘度拉的盒子一样，令我不得安宁。  
病好了之后我也没有立即回到学校，我想着波诺弗瓦，想着“索瓦丝”，学校那样过分圣洁的地方我已经不想回去了。就像是引力一样，我避开了父亲和兄姐，就连佣人也躲着，穿过了花园和灌木丛，气喘吁吁地奔向那浸满着肥皂水和菜叶腐烂气味的后街。  
和我所期待的一样，索瓦丝就坐在那儿，坐在街口的一块石槽上，她换了一身裙子，不像之前那一身把她的身材线条描绘得淋漓尽致的紧身裙，倒是让我想到中世纪法国皇室里的睡裙，宽松的袖子和腰间系的松松垮垮的带子。如果我可以忘记上次见面时她跟我说的那些话，那么她在我心中的形象将会是童年的圣母玛丽亚。但很可惜，我的大脑把那一切都记得牢牢地，她只不过是个有张天使脸蛋的爬行动物罢了。  
这很奇怪，我还没有靠近她，甚至都还在考虑要不要就这么回去的时候，她却突然抬起头来了，和我的目光撞了个正着，却没有一点点惊讶的意思，她只是挑了挑眉，开口问：“不过来吗？”  
就像蛾子渴望灯光一样，我抑制不住自己往她身边走的冲动，等我回过神来时，我已经坐在她身边了。她翻着摊在膝上的一本厚重泛黄的书，既不问我上次为什么要逃跑，也不问我为什么会出现在这里，我也不与她搭话，只是默默地看着她翻过一页页的书页，直到她真的被我盯得发慌了，这才转过脸：“今天不是假日吧，为什么不去学校？”  
她比我要年长，说话的语气也更老成，这句话在我听来有些质问的语气，这让我不自在了，踩上石槽旁生长的一棵野草使劲碾了碾，低着头回答：“我不想去。”  
我以为她会说出那类大道理的话来，好比如说，生为一个学生就必须学习，这是对自己的人生负责这类的话，然而她却没有，只是随手摘了片苜蓿夹进她手中的书里。“嗯，反正那种地方也学不到什么，去也没意思，还不如休息。”  
我被她的话惊到了，这样赞成我逃学行为的人她还是第一个，即使是罗莎——家里面最能理解我的人，在我不想起床的时候也只是叹气，“弗雷迪，你必须去啊。”她这样说，没有任何关于“必须”这个字眼的解释。但现在这样的话却在索瓦丝的嘴里说出来了，明明她也只是个不比我大多少岁的孩子！  
“在那儿你能学到什么？”她把胳膊撑在厚皮书上，“学那些教规？拜托唉，信教与否是个人选择，难道这是中世纪吗——异教徒就应该被烧死吗？我当然不是说有信仰不好，我只是觉得与其学习已经被背烂的经文，不如把这些时间花在更有意思的事情上。”  
她望向我：“你几岁了？识字了吗？”  
“到了夏天我便十岁。”  
“那看来是识字了，可以跟你聊聊了。”她伸了个懒腰，托着脸眯着眼睛看我，“小家伙，你叫什么名字？杰克？彼得？还是桑提亚哥？”  
“阿尔弗雷德。”我如实回答她。  
“啊，好繁琐的名字，我就叫你阿尔好了。那么小阿尔，在你在学校上学的时候，老师教你那些关于圣经的知识，你会对其中的某一个方面特别敢兴趣吗？好比你读到上帝七日创世，再到耶稣降世这一段时间，你不会好奇这段时间中的人们都在干什么吗？当然他们之中肯定有恶人，也有善人，但在这些没有耶稣领导的日子里，这些善人要信仰着什么呢？他们的善又得到合适的回报吗？如果你在意这些，便可以去看历史方面的书，圣经不会教你这些，但史书会。”  
“又好比你见到玛丽亚童贞生子，难道不会好奇这件事的真实性吗？生物学上早已证明了只有男人和女人在一起才能有后代产生，为什么玛丽亚一个人不行？这就得去问生物学的书，你看，小阿尔，你有这样思考过吗？”  
我整个人都被震住了，“真实性”！她在谈论经典的真实性！天呐，我从来没有想过这方面的问题，父辈们教给我的，我就毫不怀疑地认为是真理，却没有想过是否其中也可能存在谬误。  
“有兴趣想了解除了你的课本之外的知识了吗？”  
我的回答是毫无疑问的。  
“那好！明天你还来这里找我，我去带你看看那些藏书。”她笑嘻嘻地，“嘛，明天见了！小阿尔！”  
这太奇怪了，几个小时前我还视她如伊甸园里那教唆人类的毒蛇，现在却把她奉为盗火者来了。但也只消这几个小时，我心中根生蒂固的思想就开始动摇了，我开始思考这一切的不合理性，不光是在学校所学的，也包括那些平日生活中的点滴，为什么草是绿的，为什么天是蓝的，为什么学校要向我们教授经论，为什么父亲这样的人一个人抚养我们五个孩子依旧很阔绰，女佣杰西却连她唯一的婴儿都照顾不了？太多未知的问题了，就像是突然换了一个视角，从地球上方看世界一样，所有的东西都变得陌生了。  
但我对索瓦丝的好奇心又更近一步加深了，她是从什么时候开始思考这些问题的呢？她有得到的答案吗？我在床上翻来覆去，等不及下一次和她见面，她在我心目中的形象已经骤然和其他人都不一样了，和学校里那个总是被安排与我一起做日值的威廉姆斯不同，与那群会在课间撒谎吹嘘自己偷过老萨姆店里的糖果的同级生也不同，甚至一向在我眼里无所不知的罗莎也变得有些轻薄了起来，索瓦丝的形象取代了我心目中一直空缺模糊的那个高位，使它逐渐清晰立体了起来。  
我再去见她时，她不再穿裙子了，而是换了一身轻便的短装，用她的话说，这身衣服更方便行动，尽管我觉得她穿裙子更为合适，但既然这是索瓦丝自己的主意，那我也不好说什么。我跟在她后头穿过那条街道，不时有路边的人冲她吹口哨，她也一概不理，只是仰着头目不斜视地一昧往前走，彻底出了那条街又轻车熟路地穿过几条交叉穿错的巷子，等到我跟着她头晕目眩地停下时，才发现自己面前是这座小城上唯一的一座图书馆。  
“就是这儿了，”她转过身来，“不过管理员是不让小孩进去的，所以我们得走侧门。”  
她领着我一路绕到图书馆的侧面，指给我看一扇矮窗，先我一步翻了上去，拉开窗户坐在窗沿上朝我伸出手：“来，小阿尔，上来，我拉你。”  
我便这样握上了她的手，来自波诺弗瓦的温度再一次自我的指尖传来，她和她的母亲不同，她的皮肤不及她那样炙热，手指也不如她那样圆润而柔软，但她的体温融进了我的体温内，自然得就像水融入进水里。等我反应过来时，我已经和她并排坐在了窗沿上，这儿看得见大半个图书馆的书架，整齐而空旷地排列着，像是哺乳动物的胸骨。索瓦丝有些得意地撸了撸袖子，“看吧，我告诉过你这儿比你的学校有趣得多。”  
“是。”我回答，望着她包含着活力的紫色眼睛，她的所有朝气都在向我涌来，把我在阴暗的屋子和死气沉沉的学校里沾上的气息全部驱散了，我和她就这么面对面坐着，她的脸却在我面前再一次模糊起来了，除了那双紫眼睛和金色的头发，她的脸失去了其他特征，她看上去神似大卫，又和蒙娜丽莎有着惊人的相似度，有着阿尼达的眉骨和明尼蒂的脸颊，等我再定睛去看的时候，竟然觉得他和罗莎也相像得很，当她再一次转过头时，这张脸又变回了原来那张属于波诺弗瓦的脸，她眨眨眼睛，把我从呆滞状态里拉了出来：“怎么了？”  
我感觉我的脸颊在发烫，但我可以把这推脱到之前漫长的赶路和爬墙这样的高难度动作上，因此我可以大胆说出我所想说的，就装作一个什么都不懂的孩童也好：“索瓦丝，你很特殊。”  
“这句话我听过太多遍了。”她笑笑，“不过我很乐意听你把全文说完。”  
“我是指，呃...我以前没有见过你这样特殊的女孩，没有人会愿意跟我讲那些东西，哪怕是我的姐姐，他们都只把我当孩子来看...所以，不管怎么说，我要谢谢你。”  
她显然愣了一下，但随即又缓和了下来，她的手还和我握着，有风从我们中间穿过，一直闯进图书馆里去，“你当真觉得我是女生？”  
“不然...呢？”  
“我的性别和你一样啊，小阿尔。之所以穿裙子，一来是因为那是母亲和姐姐剩下来的衣服，方便节省点开销，二来是我的确很喜欢那样的衣服，轻飘飘的，感觉可以就这样飞起来。”她嘴角带着一点弧度，空着的那只手把那些吹到她面前的头发撩到一旁，“所以你是一直以为我是女生才会跟着我的吗？”  
没有，绝对不是，这和性别无关，我之所以追随她只因为她是索瓦丝，其他的，性别也好年龄也罢都无关，我很想这样回答他，但我的嘴唇开启又闭合，只落出了一个字，“不”。  
再后来的事情我已经记得不太清楚了，包括那天我们看了什么书，后面又聊了什么，什么时候离开的图书馆，这些记忆都和沙一样从我的指缝间溜掉了，我所剩下的只是一些模糊的感觉，因为太久没有眨动而酸痛流泪的眼睛，旧书和灰尘的味道。这些琐碎的记忆后来成为了我梦中索瓦丝形象的一部分，在他油画般色彩丰富而流动着的脸上，我能抓到一页燃烧殆尽飘起的书页。  
我与索瓦丝的探险持续了一周左右，后来学校找到了我的父亲，委婉地表示了我应该回去上课，落下太多的功课对我而言没有好处，于是我再次被送回了那个地方。空旷而死气沉沉，我的同桌依旧喜欢在下课时吹嘘他偷了老萨姆店里的糖果，年纪大点的学生模仿着他们兄长的样子，我已经不想再去参与他们，即使是宗教课的时候，我所想的也不再是基督和圣马太。这样无趣的日子转瞬即逝，我也有再回去找过几次索瓦丝，但他已经不再坐在那块石头上等我了。也是，无论是他的思想还是脚步都太快，我一旦落下便很难再跟上去。但我已经学会了自己穿过街道去图书馆，唯有一次被管理员逮到，我以为他要拿我是问的时候，他却离奇地认出了我的父亲，并告知我不用再次次翻窗，直接从正门进来，图书馆永远欢迎我这样有教养又好学的孩子。  
我感谢了他的好意，但又觉得获得这样殊荣的人不应该是我，索瓦丝也应当堂堂正正地从正门进来，他比我更应该有这个资格。我试图等待他下一次在图书馆出现，这样我就可以告诉管理员他是我的朋友——让他也可以获得一个和我相同的特权。然而直至圣诞节，我的大哥从军校回来和我们一起度假，我也没有再一次见到索瓦丝。  
大哥回来的那个晚上，全家人久违地坐在来一张桌子旁享用晚餐，事实上，自从母亲因病去世后，这张桌子就很能坐得齐人。用餐到一般的时候，父亲突然开口问哥哥，愿不愿意带我一起去他念军校的城市。  
这个问题显然让他有些意外，大哥比我年长14岁，自我记事起便不怎么出现在家里，更别说和我单独相处。但父亲有他自己的想法，他某日去图书馆时听管理员说了我去看书的事，对于我愿意阅读更多的书籍这一点深感惊讶，毕竟我不常与他交谈，在家里最亲近的人除了罗莎便是女佣，这样一个默默无闻的小儿子突然被他发现了闪光点，让他对于我的未来有了新打算。父亲年轻时想当个律师，但最终因为各种原因没有如愿，如今我作为他的儿子，又如此“好学”，说不定就能继承他的理想。既然如此，与其让我继续学习教典，不如把我送去拉丁文学校更合适。  
“爸爸！”罗莎叫起来，“弗莱迪只有11岁，让他跟着威廉出去太危险了。”  
“威廉是个大人了，他能照顾好他弟弟，不用你担心。”父亲说道，“倒是你，罗莎，我听人说你最近和那个爱尔兰移民的儿子走得很近，这件事是真的吗？”  
罗莎不讲话了，父亲淡淡地看了她一眼，不再多评价什么便继续安排着我进拉丁文学校的事，他在处理这类事情上一直雷厉风行，威廉也没有什么异议，于是我的转学计划就这么被提上日程，圣诞假结束，我就要告别这座小城，去那从未见过的城市。唉，姐姐，母亲，索瓦丝，我这么草率地离开，你们会思念我吗？  
我要转学的事情很快在学校里传开了，托我父亲的福，我在学校里有一点点名气，不少学生都认得我这个“稍有些古怪的琼斯”。我的人缘还算不错，最起码还有人愿意来参加我的饯别会，那个平日里总是细声细语的威廉姆斯很难得地硬气了一回，把一个总是和我作对的家伙痛骂了一顿，但我并没有在这饯别会上见到我想见的人。索瓦丝，我给他发了邀请函，但他并没有来，事实上，我已经很久没有听到关于波诺弗瓦家的消息了，即使我有时刻意绕路经过后街，去看那扇属于波诺弗瓦家的门，它也总是紧闭着，仿佛原来的那些——香水和酒，金色的头发和宝石般的眼睛都不曾存在过，门后会是一片废墟，碎砖里头有坏掉的八音盒。  
我在一月的第二个周末离开生养我的城市，我没有再见到索瓦丝。

拉丁文学校的生活很无聊，寄宿制，哥哥一周来见我一次，把父亲给我的那份零花钱转交给我，我猜他其实偷偷拿了一部分，因为他每次来见我时身上都带着酒气，这时候我总会想到索瓦丝，想到那间采光并不好的房子。或许他有听到我离开那座城市的消息吗，他还去那图书馆吗？我不知道，我的日常被压缩简化，学习与阅读，得益于我泡在家乡图书馆里的那些日子，这一切不至于太难熬。有时候我提出一些角度刁钻的疑问——大部分是曾经索瓦丝跟我提过的那些震撼到我的新想法，这时教授会被我的思考能力所震惊，他称赞我是百年难遇的天才，以后会成为闻名世界的大人物。唉，索瓦丝，我多希望你也能听听这些话，我只不过是在充当一个复述者，真正该受这褒奖的人是你！  
但我这样的情绪传达不出去，我和他没有任何一点联系上的可能性，就连罗莎也很少跟我有联系了，听威廉说，父亲在张罗着把她送进一所教会学校，为了彻底断绝她和那个爱尔兰移民之子来往的可能性，唉，我可怜的姐姐，但愿你能得到你想要的吧，我也只能这样祝福你。我也正是在这个阶段开始写诗的，写拉丁文学校的生活，写给索瓦丝，写给罗莎，令人惊奇地是，那些枯燥的拉丁文字母却在我的诗下活了，我感受到了写作这一消遣带给我的快乐，便没法再收住了，有时候我宁可晚交作业挨教授的批评，也不愿意放弃琢磨诗的一个词眼。当然，一个十来岁学生的诗，又能好到那里去呢？不过是消遣消遣罢了。  
那一年学校来了个新教授，意大利人，头发总是乱蓬蓬的，不光上课经常迟到有时候还会直接在课堂上睡过去，大家都认为他是个怪人，就连愿意上他的课的学生都很少，但我却挺喜欢他，最起码他的教室很安静，比起其他地方更适合我静下心来写诗，反正他也总是眯着眼睛一副睡不醒的样子，不怎么在意他教室里的人，因此我一直会在下课后还滞留在他的教室内。直到有次我去解了下手，回来看到瓦尔加斯教授正在翻看我写诗的稿纸。  
讲真，那感觉不太好，现在回想一下就像你被某位文学巨家翻看了小学时的日记本，我当场就想转身就跑，但瓦尔加斯喊住了我，他问我：“这些都是你自己写的吗？”  
“是的，教授。”我只能这样回答，脸烫得像火烧，我以为他会叱责我把功夫浪费在写诗这种事上，但出乎我的意料，他的眼睛和擦燃的火柴一样亮了起来，当即冲到我的面前握住了我的手，“你对写诗感兴趣吗？你叫什么名字？天呐，我不敢相信在这种烂学校里居然会有对文学感兴趣的孩子，妈妈咪呀！”  
意大利人惯有的浮夸，我安心多了。琼斯，我回答，谢谢您的认可，瓦尔加斯教授。  
再回到我出生的城市已经是三年后的事情，拉丁文学校的课程终于阶段性地结束了，威廉也从军校毕业正式入了部队，这期间我们短暂地回了一次原先的城市，看望依旧留在那儿的手足和父亲，听说他之前不小心从马背上摔了下来，腰有些伤到了，不得不卧床一个星期，现在正在进行复建。  
见过他本人确认没有什么大事，又和我的姐姐打过招呼后，我获得准许上街去逛逛，毕竟这座城市和三年前已经大有不同，多了许多新式的工厂，有穿着带油渍工装裤的学徒叼着烟低着头经过我的身旁，一切看起来陌生而熟悉，我饶有兴趣地看着这一切的时候，有个戴着帽子的金头发影子跟我擦肩而过，我愣了一下，随即转过身拉住了那人的手腕，在尚未确认那人相貌时便凭着第六感喊出了那个我再熟悉不过的名字：“索瓦丝？”  
对方明显也愣了一下，疑惑地抬起头来看了我一眼——不会错的，这双紫色的眼睛，就是他——他皱了一下眉，思考了一会儿后才带着点戒意地问道：“您是哪位？”  
“阿尔弗雷德，”我只好又报上自己的名字，“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”  
他的表情僵滞了一瞬，又立刻生动了起来，连带着他的眼睛也亮了起来。小阿尔，他喊，是你吗？小阿尔，好久不见，你都长这么大了吗？  
是，当然是我，这儿没有第二个叫阿尔弗雷德的人。我很高兴看到他又变回我熟悉的那个索瓦丝，我有太多的东西想要跟他谈，他也看得出来，于是先一步制止了我。  
“我们找个好点的地方，不要站在这讨厌的路边。”他领着我往巷子里拐，后头却有人喊他。  
“弗朗西斯！”穿着工装的青年喊，“你这是要翘班吗？带着你的新金主？”  
“不管你们的事！闭上你们的嘴。”  
“要有那个本身，就来自己用针把我的嘴封上啊！”青年哄笑起来，“对了！厂长喊你今晚去见他，可别忘了，我们都没有这殊荣呢！”  
索瓦丝便不再理他们，左弯右拐把我领进一家bar，给自己点了一杯，确认过我不沾酒精之后又让调酒师给我特调一杯没有度数的。  
“说真的，”他抿了一口酒，“我见到你时吓了一跳，太久没有见到你了，以至于看到你一时间都有点恍惚。”  
我附和了两句，他又继续说，“讲真，听到‘索瓦丝’这个名字时我真的没反应过来，我改名有几年了，现在已经没有人会再喊我这名字了。”  
看得出来，他现在已经完全是一副男性的装扮了，头发也利落地剪到了耳边，但他的脸还是过去那张过分秀气的脸，我试探性地问：“所以你现在叫弗朗西斯？”  
“对，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，小阿尔你要是觉得不习惯，可以叫我哥哥哦，其他的名字还是不要叫了。”  
我掂量了一下他的这个新名字，突然感觉面前的这张脸也陌生了起来，记忆中的索瓦丝是现在坐在自己旁边的这个人吗？我没法确认了，身旁的这个人跟我抱怨着他在工厂里的工作，他的姐姐要嫁人，他不得不放弃了原先的爱好出来工作，薪水还低，姐姐的夫家也对于她的出身指指点点，认为这个还未嫁入他们家的媳妇会是一个污点——尽管他的姐姐已经不止一次地证明了她的清白。  
“世界太糟糕，”他喝完最后一口酒，“我以前以为如果我变得博学，获得话语权那我或许可以改变点什么，现在我发现我什么都改变不了，嘿，即使我出名了，人们也只会说，哦，那就是波诺弗瓦，他的母亲是什么样的人，他以前干过什么样的肮脏事。而现在我没有权，没有名也没有钱，我什么都没有，世界糟糕，我也一样。”  
我变得不知所措了起来，我能感受到他正处于一个非常糟糕的时期，但我帮不了他，我甚至都说不出宽慰他的话。“人真正绝望的时候，什么样安慰的话语都是没有用的。”我记得我曾在某本书上看到过，现在索瓦丝——弗朗西斯就在我的身旁，我却一个字也说不出，倒是愧疚淹没了我，毫无由来的愧疚，就仿佛我是导致这一切的元凶，就连手里盛着冰块和饮料的杯子都灼烧一样地刺痛着我，而我无能为力。  
“小阿尔，”他抬起头来，“如果我没记错，你的父亲和哥哥都是军人？”  
“是的。”  
“那我能不能麻烦你一件事？如果你能帮我，那你让我做什么都行，救救我，小阿尔，我也只能拜托你了。”他抓住我的手，这双手现在冰凉而指节分明，全然没有了过去的样子，就连他母亲的影子也没法在上面找到了。  
“你说吧，我能帮尽量帮。”  
他停顿了一下，像是下定了决心一样。  
“你能不能帮我搞到一把枪？”  
弄到枪对我而言其实不是一件难事，我父亲很喜欢去射击场，自己也收藏了不少枪，就放在我们家二楼西面的那个房间，甚至都没有上锁，进去拿一把枪再出来再简单不过。但我不知道索瓦丝——好吧，我还是更习惯叫他索瓦丝——我不知道弗朗西斯要拿它做什么，我不希望他做傻事，因为我...好吧，我也说不清为什么，弗朗西斯跟我并没有太多的瓜葛，他充其量是一个引导我走上现在这条路的人，我们相处的时间这么多年来都不超过一周，我和他甚至都算不上熟，然而我就是不希望见到他颓废，为此我可以帮他搞到这把枪，也可以为他隐瞒许多的事。  
手枪用破布包着，子弹给他装满，我就在他工厂对面的咖啡店等他下班，给我端咖啡的服务员称我为“可敬的先生”，我看着下班的工人和鱼一样涌出厂门，弗朗西斯在最后头，他的个子比其他人都要矮上那么些，依旧戴着帽子，一个留着胡子的男人陪着他一起出来，拍了拍他的肩又附在他耳边说了几句才重新回到厂里。  
“弗朗西斯！”我喊他，他看到我，笑了一下，灰暗着的眸子又恢复先前的色彩了。他三步并两步  
穿过人群来到我的座位旁，半个身子趴在桌子上凑到我面前，“你带来了？”  
“带来了。”我把包着布的枪从桌子下面递给他，他在接过的瞬间明显地颤抖了一下，把包裹塞进上衣的动作也有些不自然，“我不知道该怎么谢谢你，阿尔。”  
你要用它做什么？我很想这样问，但想了想还是没有开口，“我在写诗。”我这样对他说。  
“打油诗还是抒情诗？又或是莎士比亚那样的？”  
“我不清楚——它只是诗，我的一个教授教我的，不要太拘泥于格式，想到什么就写什么，没必要搞那些学院派的东西。”  
“真好，真好。”他说，“你以后想当诗人吗？阿尔？”  
“我？我不知道。我大概会遵循父亲的意思吧，他想让我当律师，为此还把我送去读拉丁文，但我实质上并没有什么远大的理想。诗人和律师在我看来没有非常大的区别。”  
他非常认真地看着我，问道，“你是真的这么觉得的吗？”  
“不，我并没有责怪或是批评你的意思，毕竟你才13岁，阿尔，大部分人在这个年龄段都是非常迷茫的，他们只会遵循他人的意志行动，你已经非常特殊了。”  
“如果可以的话，我只是希望你能够遵循你自己的想法，当诗人也好，当律师也好，或者当流浪汉也一样，过你喜欢的生活就好了，如果你的家人为难你，那就走得远远地，毕竟你有这个能力。”  
“啊，我这样说，你肯定会觉得奇怪吧，毕竟是我拜托了你事，末了却成了我在对你说教...真是太抱歉了。”  
我摇摇头，我并不太能理解他在说什么，但直觉让我隐瞒了一些东西，比如说我写给他的诗，比如说我对他对于这把枪用途的担忧，可我什么都说不出口，我还远没有和他到那种知心的程度，即使我视他为朋友，视他为引路人，他也不一定这样看我——我对他掺杂的情绪太复杂，我不知道该如何表述。  
“你的假期有多长？”他突然问。  
“后天回去。”  
“啊，那就来不及把这玩意还给你了啊。”他有些懊恼地挠了挠头，“下次你回来的时候我补偿给你行吗？现在时机还不太合适，但那时候我一定补偿给你。”  
我点头，于是他笑了起来，是那种浸满了苦水之后拎起来的笑，滴滴答答地往下流着，下渗到地板缝里，经久不息地散发着那熏得人眼睛疼的气味，让我不得不关上了门。  
我再回过神的时候，波诺弗瓦已经离开了。  
假期过得就像从不存在那样快，新学年开始的时候，瓦尔加斯教授担任了我的世界史教授，因此我有了更多和他相处的时间。他是个很健谈的人，虽然在讲课时跑题这一点不太讨喜（他因此也受到了不少投诉），但总体来说还是个不错的教授。他也总喜欢问我最近有没有写诗，或者愿不愿意让他给我介绍个出版社，他的哥哥就跟人合开了一家，还总是让他给介绍些有才华的新人。  
“瓦尔加斯教授，或许我能请教一个问题吗？”  
“嗯？什么样的问题呢？”  
“思念，仰慕，期待，担忧，触不可及，这几种情绪掺杂在一起所带来的情绪叫什么呢？”  
“嗯，这个嘛。”棕发的男人盘着腿坐在讲桌上摸着他并没有胡子的下巴，“我个人比较倾向于把这种感觉称之为爱慕的一种，虽然这种‘爱’并不是我们传统意义所指的爱意，它是一种更复杂的东西。就像给玻璃瓶盖上软木塞时浸入里头的水，是一种从自身分割出融入另一样事物的一部分，是一种独立于自身存在的意志。”  
“我这样解释会不会听得你迷迷糊糊的？我好学的琼斯先生？但你只要晓得，这种情绪并不是人人都拥有的，它是在机缘巧合之下诞生出来的一样灵巧东西，至今也没有人搞懂它是为了什么而存在，它帮助人们理解一个全新的世界，挣脱开旧世界对于人的束缚。拥有这种情绪的人不多，如果你也拥有着它，我的琼斯先生，那真是值得你庆贺的一件事，你也要守护好它，也要享受好它给你带来的那些复杂而敏感的情绪，因为它们会转瞬即逝，我们虽说它不是‘爱’，但在这一点上它又和‘爱’很像了，转瞬即逝，爱意都这样，因此爱才需要更多的东西来加以维持。”  
我和瓦尔加斯教授进行完这次交流后不久，罗莎来联系我，说父亲有意让她和他手下的一个年轻军官交往，对方是个颇有才华的男子，长相也英俊，以后说不定就能成为哥哥的左右手，接替父亲现在的职位。  
“那挺好，姐姐你是怎么看的呢？”  
“我没有意见，”她在电话那头用气音笑笑，“爸爸安排的事情，我也没有拒绝的余地啊。”  
不知怎得，我突然想到弗朗西斯以前对我说过的话，遵循你自己的想法就好，于是我问姐姐：“你和那个爱尔兰移民的儿子还有来往吗？”  
“早断啦，他已经结婚了。”她回答，“自从爸爸把我送进教会学校，我们就没有那个可能性了。”  
我不知道说什么好，但姐姐似乎已经不那么在意了，她扯开话题，随意地聊了几句，然后讲到不久前后街发生了一起刑事案件。  
“有个女人开枪把她的嫖客打死了，那户人家你应该也听说过的，波诺弗瓦家。”  
我怔了一下，罗莎继续讲她听到的案件内情，“据说那个女人为了赚她大女儿出嫁的费用一直在做那类的生意，她的小儿子则在嫖客的工厂里上班，本来一切都没有什么问题，那女人一直以来吃的都是这口饭，直到有天她发现那给她儿子工作的嫖客真正在意的不是她而是她的儿子。”  
“那男孩年纪也不大吧，十六七岁，长得和他妈妈很像，天生的美人脸，工厂老板就看上了他，具体有没有发生关系我也不知道，但这事被他妈妈发现了，于是下一次老板去找他母亲的时候便直接被她开枪射杀了。”  
“老板死了以后女人大概也是直到自己犯了大错吧，饮弹自杀了，她的儿子下晚班回到家里见到这样的景象，居然也没有多说什么，在那样的屋子里过了一晚，把凶器处理掉了，第二天才去报的案。调查说他也有犯罪嫌疑，还是得开庭审——啊，庭审就定在这周，爸爸也会去旁听。唉，多可怜的一户人家，为了一点钱和名声，弄得什么都没了。”  
当我反应过来的时候，我发现自己在流泪，我的眼眶酸痛，只消眨一眨眼睛泪水便涌出来，根本无法控制，我已经忘了自己是怎么结束的和罗莎的通话，我的记忆像电影落幕一样地闪过，波诺弗瓦夫人，那个有着火一样温度的女人死了吗？弗朗西斯成了犯罪嫌疑人？她所使用的那把枪是我那日交给他的那把吗？那间采光差劲却温暖的房子已经成了凶案现场和废墟了吗？上帝啊，这一切都是什么啊。  
我感觉我的童年时光死去了，我人生的一个阶段被宣判了死刑，我童年时代的神陨落了，索瓦丝死了，死在那间充斥着葡萄酒和香水气味的房子里了。而我作为一个知情人，我不光没有出手救她，还提供了凶器，想必弗朗西斯处理掉那把枪的原因也是不希望我牵扯其中，但尽管如此，我还是。  
我无法理解，我无法认同。  
如果我视弗朗西斯和索瓦丝等同的话，那么我就理应赞成他的这一行为，因为索瓦丝代表着前卫，代表着抗争和质疑，但事实上我并不能，弗朗西斯欺骗了我，我知道他的处境艰难，我知道他一直饱受工厂老板的骚扰，我看见了，我不是瞎子，但我却没法理解他，我站在法治的角度上评判，他是在动用私刑，无论开枪的是他还是他的母亲，弗朗西斯都有罪。他完全可以选择一种更为理性的报复方式，报警，换一个工作，或是就此离开——就像他曾经规劝我的那样，但他并没有，他所说的和他所做的是两码事。这让我踌躇了。  
我缺席了整整一周的课，弄得瓦尔加斯教授以为我是告了什么病假回家，在见到我的那一刻差点要欢呼雀跃地给我办个复出party。好吧，我并不讨厌party，相反还很喜欢，但弗朗西斯的事情困扰着我，使我无论如何都提不起劲儿来。唉，我这个年纪的青少年理应思考这些问题吗？我尊敬的瓦尔加斯教授，您的故乡的教廷现在还在售卖赎罪券吗？如果这样的东西真的存在，我愿意将我的财产全部贡献出去来换取弗朗西斯和我的安宁。然而这样的东西并不存在，有人拔掉了玻璃瓶上的软木塞，连着木塞里带着的水也给一起甩出去了。  
罗莎跟我的联系开始变得频繁了起来，因为父亲对她婚事的安排也越来越紧，我借着这个机会向她打听弗朗西斯的事，她说法院最后还是无法给他定下杀人罪——只能以他妨碍调查的罪名判服刑三个月，这类罪名本来只要花点钱就可以保释出来，但弗朗西斯一拿不出那么多钱，二来也没有人愿意为他保释——他的姐姐的夫家一出事就勒令她和波若弗瓦家断绝关系了。  
“怎么？现在开始对案件感兴趣了？是在为将来做律师做准备吗？”  
“不，姐姐，事实上...我不太想按照父亲的意愿去做。”  
“唉？是吗？那你以后想要做什么呢？”  
“我不知道，但我的一个教授说，我或许会成为很优秀的诗人也不一定。”  
电话那头安静了一会儿，“诗人吗？或许诗人也还算不错。”  
接着是罗莎的笑声，“那就去当诗人吧，爸爸那头不管他也没事，我们家四个孩子都是按照爸爸规划好的路线走的，弗莱迪有自己的想法也不是什么奇怪事，也是时候该挫一挫爸爸的锐气了。”  
她虽然这样讲，但我感觉她是不快乐的，她讲这话的时候尽是熟悉的苦意，这感觉和那个下午，那个我把枪交给弗朗西斯的下午惊人得相似，它苦得我连五官都皱成一团，身体像锡块一样融化，让我连呼吸都觉得奢侈。  
我不理解弗朗西斯，我不理解罗莎，我谁都不了解。  
我的生活又重新倒退回到九岁，坐在教室里无所适从，教授在讲什么我根本不在意，钢笔漏出的墨染黑了手指也察觉不到。同学们认为我是一个怪人，在几次回绝了瓦尔加斯教授聚会和与他谈文学的邀请之后我与他的关系也渐渐疏远了。我在校园里闲逛，在图书馆里逃掉我讨厌的课程，诗已经很久不写了，我愈发感觉到文学创作的无力，单凭我的笔做不出任何改变，也救不了任何人，现在它连给我带来一点点宽慰都做不到。人在这种状态下会进入一个奇怪的状态，既排斥他人，怀疑自我，又容易轻而易举地钻了空子，霍兰德就是在这时候找上了我。  
这个荷兰人原先我就有所耳闻，他比其他学生都年长不少，是个有钱商人的儿子，经常在学校里做一些暴利的小生意，但我从来都不会成为他的主顾，因此他会找到我的原因至今也只是个谜，又或者他只是想随便找一个人，而我正好路过了而已，又或者我当时孤僻的模样正中他的下怀，总之这个荷兰人用寥寥几句就博取了我的信任，带着我躲过学校的守卫逃了出去去酒吧，代价是他的酒钱要我付。  
这倒不是什么苛刻的要求，酒钱我还是付得起的，父亲给我的零用钱并不少，但这是我第一次真正意义上接触酒精，我在那一排花里胡哨的名字里瞅了半天，还是随便选了一个，霍兰德就不同，他轻车熟路地报上名字，然后便不再开口，只是盯着面前一排各式的酒瓶发呆，时不时抿上一口，丝毫没有要与我多谈的意思。  
我尝了尝端上来的酒，感觉口腔里火辣辣地，酒气呛进我的鼻腔里，像是一个过分粗暴的亲吻，我是受害者，被它弄得头脑发热，但当我习惯之后，它便不再占有主导权了，冰块拯救了我滚烫的脸颊。我还没到法律允许饮酒的年纪，但这又有什么关系呢？法律的存在只是一个框架，它是不完美的，注定要被打破的，这个框架需要不断地重建和完善才能适应当下，否者它只是一行字，一句公文，没有任何的实质用处。  
眼前的杯子没一会儿就见了底，霍兰德瞥了我一眼，作出了他的评价：“你不会喝酒。”  
“是的，”我没有什么要反驳的意思，“我第一次喝酒精饮料。”  
“我上次见到人这样喝酒是在西班牙，一个比利时姑娘和斗牛士谈了场恋爱，在最后一场表演结束的时候分了手，回到她原来该呆的地方，那个年轻斗牛士为此在酒馆里痛哭流涕。你又是为什么郁结？”  
“我没有情人。”我有些微醺了，语气并不好，“世界上也没有什么值得我烦恼的事，我的姐姐要出嫁，嫁给一个她根本不在乎的男人，我的一个旧识杀了人，我是他的帮凶，现在他在蹲牢子，而我在这里喝酒，我跟你讲这些又有什么用呢？难道我的姐姐就可以取消婚约吗？我的旧识就可以不再受罚吗？我做不到，我只是——我做不到。”  
荷兰人若有所思地又抿上了一口，“确实，这种情况我见过很多次了，你改变不了任何事，除了饮酒也做不了任何事。”  
“你现在还写诗吗？”  
“写诗救得了我吗？”  
“这倒也是，那就喝酒吧，醉死吧，因为像你这样颓废的人恐怕也只有酒精和无意义地疯跑旅游之类的能稍稍拯救你了。”  
他站起身来，面无表情地转过身便往酒吧外走，完全没有再与我聊的意思，只不过他在门口侧了一下头：“但对于你那个蹲牢子的朋友，如果你还把他当朋友之类的话，他出狱的时候还是去看看他吧。”  
“毕竟你也有罪。”

接下来的几个月我一直浑浑噩噩，就仿佛酒精的后劲一直持续着一样，霍兰德的话一直环绕着我，尽管他后来便再也没有找我去喝过酒，就连见到我也不打招呼，然而他的建议却操控着我——或许说操控这个词不太好，因为这确实是由我自己的意志做出来的事，我像这个年纪的其他学生一样开始逃学和饮酒，酒精已经不能麻木我了，而到了我估算弗朗西斯出狱的日子，我又鬼使神差地定了回去的车票，没跟任何人打招呼便坐上了前往监狱的车。  
没有人会来这里的，这儿是灰色和土色相交织造就的死寂，我就靠着公车站牌等待了一会儿，那灰色被警卫守着的门边自外而内地打开，我看到有人从里面低着头走出来，等他抬起头的时候，我看到了他的眼睛。  
这一刻我所能看见的也只剩他的眼睛了，我认不清他的脸，叫不出他的名字，分不出他的性别，但我记得这双眼睛，唯独这双眼睛我不会忘记。  
他显然也看见我了，这张模糊不清的脸冲我笑了一下，我看着他礼貌地跟狱警道别，然后拎着他为数不多的行李向我走来，等他走进的时候，我才发现他蓄起了胡子，这又是一个全新的弗朗西斯，我所不熟悉的弗朗西斯，但这无所谓了，无论他是谁，只要又这双眼睛在，我就不存在会认错的可能性。  
“我知道你会来。”  
“哎哎，是的。”我摸摸后颈，也笑了起来，“毕竟除了我，也没有别人会来接你了嘛，我还没有心狠到让你一个人孤苦伶仃地出狱。”  
“那我还得谢谢你还记得我。”他拍拍我的肩，“走吧，我请你去喝一杯，我欠你的实在有点多。”  
我们回到城里的时候天已经暗了，我们路过后街他曾经的房子，他看都没看一眼便略了过去，决绝地仿佛已经和这个地方彻底割离，街上的人并不多，只有几个酒鬼还醉倒在路灯旁，我蓦地想起来，我们第一次见面也似乎是在这个日子，夏天，满天繁星的日子，能听到河边树上的虫鸣声，弗朗西斯穿着一身女孩子的衣服，对于这个世界宣告了他的主张。  
我无力地哼了一声，再抬起眼来的时候，弗朗西斯已经拎着两瓶酒回到我面前来了。“走吧，”他说，“酒馆里太吵了，而且认识我的人不少，不方便我们讲话。我带你去个清静点的地方。”  
于是我们饮酒，风灌进弗朗西斯上衣的袖口，让他看起来比他先前更消瘦，他的头发又长了，胡子却不影响他的清秀，我看见他露出在外的胳膊上有圆点一样的伤痕，看见他左手腕上有突出的痕迹，我什么都不讲，因为我帮不上他，我不是他。  
他昏昏沉沉地喝完一瓶酒，踉跄了一下，倒在我的身上，抓着我的衣服嗫嚅着向我道歉：“对不起，阿尔，对不起，我弄丢了你给我的枪。”  
“没事的。”我安慰他，但这没有用，我很清楚，阻碍他的不是我的枪，也不是我，更加沉重的东西压在他身上，他的伤和他现在的失态都是他抗争的代价。  
“你家还好吗？”他颤抖了一会儿，又重新拾回了理智，“我弄丢的那把枪没有给你带来太大的麻烦吗？”  
“一切都好。”我回答，“圣诞节的时候我姐姐就要结婚了，父亲也没有发现少了一把枪，你不用担心。”  
“你姐姐？罗莎要结婚了？”  
“是的，和一个军官。”  
我听见他苦笑了一声，“果然还是这样。”  
“好好想想，小阿尔，你难道不感觉奇怪吗？为什么你会被送去学拉丁文，而你的姐姐却只能去读教会学校？难道她的脑子比你糟糕，只配学那些教条而不是更丰富的文学吗？不见得吧。同样的道理，为什么你的姐姐可以嫁给军官，而我的姐姐却因为是妓女生的所以连陂脚的裁缝都嫌弃？是因为男人高于女人一等？还是说出生决定一切？难道一种职位就比另一种职业更高尚吗？总统的儿子就一定比鞋匠的儿子更值得人们称道吗？”  
他缓了缓，用一种掺满了悲伤的眼神望着我，继续说：“阿尔，你知道的，我是女人生的，女人养的，15岁前我像女人一样活，所以我知道她们有多痛苦，这是你这样家庭的孩子不了解的。”  
“他们欺辱你的性别，践踏你的尊严，像我的母亲，你只需要20法郎就可以在她身上度过一晚上，这样的晚上只高存在过一个，之后无论你打扮得多么优雅，他们都只会向你吹口哨，说道：嘿！那就是那个只要20法郎就可以睡的婊子！只要性别是女，无论你是警察还是法官，都会碰上吹口哨的——只因为是女的！”  
“我恨这些。”他说，“为了让我姐姐嫁出去的那些年，我穿回了我自己的衣服，改回了男生的名字，只因为这能赚到比女人更多的钱，明明她们能干的和我一样多，拿到的钱却只有我的一半，我的小阿尔，你能理解吗？”  
我能理解，我在尽我可能地去理解，弗朗西斯伏在我的怀里，我拥着他，我尽我所能去接受他，像怀抱着我的另一半灵魂。我们喝光了所有的酒，我捧着他的脸与他接吻，这是9岁的我不敢想的事情，14岁的我不敢做的事情，但现在我没必要顾虑，弗朗西斯不再是神，也不再是我的师长与引导者，他只是一个普通人，和我一样，普通，混乱而脆弱。这不是爱意，我不会对他存在爱意，这是我自木塞里挤压出的那滴泪水，我把它交给弗朗西斯，以此换来了他的。

我只在家乡留了一晚上，早上的时候我把弗朗西斯送去了旅馆，把身上带的钱都留给了他，接着我就要赶最早的一班车回学校，我或许会找个人谈谈，霍兰德也好瓦尔加斯也好，然后我会安分修完我最后一个学年的课程。我不会成为律师，也不会成为诗人，我只会像他说得那样去旅行，或许会在旅行的途中写一些故事和书，也会把我自己的故事写下来。  
这个故事就是我的回礼。  
我上一次见到弗朗西斯已经是快一年前的事情，我从某个东方国家回来，带回了我收集的一些资料，关于女性地位的研究，他对这些感兴趣，自从他出狱以后他便一直尝试以他自己的能力去改善一些边缘人士的地位，保障他们的权力。我之前有说过吗？弗朗西斯虽然落魄潦倒，有时候付不了酒钱不得不躲在阁楼里一周不出门，但他是个超凡魅力的人，人们会听他讲话，会被他吸引，他的想法足以传达出去，有人会听到他的声音，也会和他一起行动起来，他在尽其微不足道的能力改变。  
我？你在问我在其中所扮演的角色吗？哈哈，看到这里你还没有意识到我是谁吗？阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，这是我的名字，我是一名社会学研究者，每月一次给罗维诺·瓦尔加斯先生的杂志供稿，总有一天我会获得诺贝尔和平奖或是马丁·恩纳尔斯人权捍卫者奖，它只是需要一点时间。  
And that's me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this fic! ♥  
> At the begining the reason i want to create this fic is because i want to explain my understand of the relationship between Alfed and Franics (US and FR). Franics is more like a teacher of Alfed and Alfed inherited a spirit of revolt, equal and freedom. So I give Franics the character of guide at the start of this story.  
> Along with the creation of the story i realized that may be just one charather is too hard for Alfed to grow so i added lots other charatcters and also changed some plots because of the real events that happened in my region.   
> Whatever, thank you much for reading this!


End file.
